1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a multi-purpose tool for cutting, prying and punching in the event of an emergency situation and more particularly pertains to cutting a material such as seat belts, prying apart coupled together surfaces and punching open windows through the use of a two-part tool.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of tools for cutting and/or prying and/or punching of a wide variety of designs and configurations is known in the prior art. More specifically, tools for cutting and/or prying and/or punching of a wide variety of designs and configurations heretofore devised and utilized for the purpose of cutting various surfaces with a knife, prying open objects as needed and punching holes in glass or the like through a wide variety of tools, blades and the likes of various constructions and configurations are known to consist basically of familiar, expected, and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which has been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
By way of example, the prior art discloses in U.S. Pat. No. 4,730,394 a folding camp knife.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,805,303 discloses a multi-blade folding knife with lock open feature.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,897,922 discloses a folding knife.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,029,355 discloses a folding utility tool.
U.S. Patent Des. Number discloses the design of a folding knife.
In this respect, the multi-purpose tool for cutting, prying and punching in the event of an emergency situation according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in doing so provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of cutting a material such as seat belts, prying apart coupled together surfaces and punching open windows through the use of a two-part tool.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for a new and improved multi-purpose tool for cutting, prying and punching in the event of an emergency situation which can be used for cutting a material such as seat belts, prying apart coupled together surfaces and punching open windows through the use of a two-part tool. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.